Blind Rage
by Viperhat
Summary: It was as Brody said: When he got scared he got angry. But when he was terrified, he flew into a rage. A blind rage, a rage so strong he didn't see anything around except the target of his rage. That's what he was like when he pulled that trigger, and now they all were going to pay the price.


(Louis' P.O.V)

"That's bullshit, Marlon!"

I snapped my head to the side, eyes widened as far as they could go at this point. Everything was so blurry to me and all events leading up to this point just felt like they had blended into one another, creating a totally fucked up miasma of screaming, accusations and gun being drawn all to the bellowing roars of the night sky above.

I just remember waking up to shouting and the distinct voice of my best friend who sounded like he was struggling not to lose his temper. Knowing about his issues quickly snatched my sleep away from me as I bolted from my bed to see what the fucking commotion was about, though when I got out, Violet was barely a few yards behind me. Seems we both had the genius to know that and angry Marlon was a dangerous Marlon.

And that was when everything became a merged mess of mice and men… If the men had been replaced by an angry teenage dude with shitty hair and the mice being replaced with Aj pointing a gun at my best friend.

Suddenly, I heard Clementine shout her way through the crowd. Sounding far more pissed off than i'd ever heard her. A small part of my mind secretly gushed about how fucking hot it was, but my common sense knew that now probably wasn't the best time to make that known.

"Clem!"

I looked down to my left and realised that I was the nearest to Aj, who had turned his head to see his mother-figure. I found it a little funny that his mood could just suddenly switch from angry and mistrustful to immense giddy relief. It was that simplistic ability that made me miss my childhood sometimes. We could certainly use that now with Marlon right now.

That was when I vaguely remembered the accusation he had made. The horrible realisation crept up on me and struck me harder than that time Marlon hit me for being an asshole.

Brody was dead… and he was saying that Clementine did it…

"You killed Brody!" The girl in question raged, coming closer and closer to the group as she glared at Marlon with an anger he hadn't seen in a while. "You hit her so hard, her head split open!"

Omar and Willy turned to look at her, their expressions slightly afraid.

"What the fuck..." I whispered before I could stop myself, and I suddenly found myself thankful for the noisy cover of the thunder above.

"That's a lie! I saw you kill her!" Marlon pointed at her, his face one of scorn and brewing anger.

"What the hell is going on?" Violet demanded, looking between the two with distrust. I noted that her face didn't change at all, not even going from her neutral face to that funny scowl she wore. My gut sank when I realised what that meant. She was scared too.

"Look at her hands!" Marlon looked over at her, briefly looking at me with a pleading that I couldn't understand before sending his glare back to Clementine. "She's covered in Brody's fucking blood, what else do you need to know!?"

"Maybe why you have blood on your face, Marlon!" Aasim shouted back, stopping Marlon in his tracks for a second before growling.

"That's from where she killed Brody! That's why she has fucking blood on her hands, you dumbass!"

He was getting angrier, I could see it slowly coming to a head. If this didn't end soon, he'd probably do something he'd regret later.

And I didn't want him to do that, to her, or himself…

But I don't know what I could fucking do! This is the last thing I wanted on my plate, this is why I let Marlon do everything, I wasn't helpful, nor did I want to deal with the constant depressing bullshit…

I couldn't hate myself anymore than I did now…

I noticed Clementine look at her hands in shock before looking back up, trying to see if anyone noticed… And that's when her gaze met my own.

I liked her, but did that mean I should believe her over my best friend? I've barely known her for two days, for fucks sake! But I could see the pleading in her eyes before she looked away and saw someone else's, though I didn't look… I was more focussed on making sure neither did anything to the other.

Suddenly, Marlon made a mad dash. I jumped back, fearing the worst as he made it towards Aj, grabbed his gun and pushed him to the ground hard, making the boy groan a little even through the storm.

"Shit!" I rushed over, helping the boy up from the ground, he looked up to me in fear before relaxing when he noticed it was me. That was when I remembered about him not liking it when people came up behind him. I couldn't help but feel a little bit proud that he didn't give me a painful jab in the crown jewels like he did Marlon.

I put my hand on his shoulder in comfort, trying to somehow transfer my own fake confidence about the situation to him. I don't know if was going to help however, I could feel how tense he was. Even I was scared to go near my best fucking friend right now!

"We saved their lives, when anyone else would have kept on walking!" Marlon declared, making sure he was as calm and collected as he could make himself appear. That was what made me sceptical, if he was innocent, he wouldn't suddenly just start acting like he was running for the fucking white house.

"We fed them, we kept them warm!" He sounded like he was losing his mind. "And THIS Is how they fucking thanks us! Guns being pulled and murder!" He looked straight at Clementine again after he was done giving all of us an eye up. "Well, fuck. Them!"

He was pointing the gun at her again, and as I heard Aj's loud gasp I suddenly wanted to walk up to Marlon and yoink the gun out of his hands. So far he hadn't proved anything, and I really wanted to have something to at least believe him somewhat but he refused to do shit to prove his case. If he shot Clementine right then and there, I would have probably lost my mind.

"Jesus Christ." Omar back away, I couldn't say I didn't understand, but I wasn't going to leave Aj where he was.

"Marlon, for fuck sake! Calm down!" Violet shouted, trying to keep Tenn behind her in case the worst came to fruition.

I could barely hear the rest, but it was clear that Willy and Mitch were getting riled up just as much as the rest of us. This situation is so fucked, Brody's gone and Marlon's losing his damn mind!

"You know what will happen if you shoot me, don't you!" Clem responded, making everyone – including me – look over to her as she began to give Marlon a piece of her mind. "You won't have shit to give to your fucking raider friends when come knocking,will you!?"

The fuck? What did that mean?

I felt a chill go down my spine, as if I was privy to a long kept secret that I shouldn't be hearing. As if my ears were never meant to have knowledge of this thing going on.

"Marlon, what the hell is she talking about?" Aasim looked over at Marlon, who never took his eyes off the girl. Though I wanted to know too, I didn't want my best friend directing his incredibly piss-pants anger at me, these were the only pants I had that I liked.

"Answer me, damn it!"

"Shut. Up!"

Clementine cut off any response Aasim or anyone could give. "He won't shoot, he could have all this time. But he needs me and Aj alive!"

"Shut the fuck up, Clementine!" He growled back, bring both hands to hold the gun directly at her face. I looked down, slightly shaking from the cold, wet rain and from the anxiety coursing through me, soaking me to the bone more than the weather ever could. I noticed Aj's fists curl in…

"Fuck, not you too..." I muttered, my breathes feeling like they were not enough.

I looked back up, giving Aj and supporting squeeze on the shoulder as Clementine spoke up again, her outrage showing clearly on her face as she recited what Brody apparently told her… What she said, it made my heart sink to the deepest pits of my stomach.

"Brody told me: Marlon was going to give me and Aj up to the raiders in exchange for safety!" She looked back at Marlon, accusation burning in her eyes.

"Just like he gave up Sophie and Minnie!"

I gave Tenn and Violet a glance, watching as their faces morphed into identical expressions of horror and betrayal. Both turned to look at one another before looking back at Marlon and Clementine.

"Oh my gosh!"

"The fuck!?"

"Is that fucking true?"

"Fucking shut up, Clementine! I'm warning you!"

A loud clap of thunder assaulted my ears, and I could feel Aj jump beneath me. The poor kid must be fucking terrified. Rosie's barks began to finally register in my ears, and I noticed the way she violently pull on her chain, she knew what was happening and wanted to end the threat to her owner before anything bad happened to him.

Rosie wasn't meant to make him feel unsafe… Ever…

"Let her fucking talk!"

"Brody told me everything, that's when Marlon killed her!"

I didn't know how much of this was true, but Clementine seemed utterly convinced that this was true… or maybe she was just a good actor. But how his best friend was acting…

He was like a cornered animal…

"Aw, come the fuck on!" Marlon shouted, outrage filling his voice above his anger when he noticed mine and everyone else's looks directed towards him. "They only met up with these 'raiders' because she insisted that she and two of our own go outside the fucking safe zone!"

He moved away from where he was standing, looking at all of us as he circled her like a demented vulture. I could almost feel the desperation oozing out of his body as much as I could feel the cold rain sliding down my face.

"Now, that sounds like quite he coincidence! All very well timed. It's a shame I don't believe in those."

I knew he made a good point… but I was there, he wasn't pulling the wool over my eyes. Now I knew he was lying, that made me look at him in a new light… His anger wasn't helping him and his words were as fucking fake as his innocence…

"Who the fuck are you all going to believe huh?" Marlon's head snapped from the left to right, looking like a mental patient. "Johnny come lately and her little fucking lunatic!? Or me, your friend!?"

Aj wasn't a lunatic…

"They did help us get food..." Omar looked around, wearily.

"But what good is food if these assholes are just gonna come and take it from us?" Aasim said, it seems like he had a sudden change of heart.

Everyone started talking, blabbering and for once I wanted them all to shut up. I couldn't think straight. Everything was going to hell fast, Marlon looked way too fucking angry to be thinking clearly and I was seriously scared for Clementine. I knew where Marlon was at right now, anything would likely set him off at any moment, he was unstable and even worse, he felt justified.

That was when I noticed Clementines eyes settle on me again…

and I suddenly felt more scared than I had ever felt…

(0\/0)

(Clementine's P.O.V)

"Louis, please don't let him do this."

I pleaded, I hated feeling so weak as to having to rely on someone else, especially on Louis. I didn't want to put him on the spot like this, but I had no choice. Louis was the only person from this school that I fully trusted. He had taken care of Aj when I was out and even Aj warmed up to him faster than he had anyone else before.

"Oh no, i'm not involved."

"What?" I asked, his fear induced words sending the unpleasant chill of betrayal through my body. His words hurt, after the past few days and how kind and caring he had been, now he decides to withdraw himself?

"I like you, Clem. I do but I-…" He cast a glance at Marlon, who looked slightly pleased at this development before turning back to look at me with sad, scared and regretful eyes. "Not me… I-I'm sorry… I'm sorry."

He almost looked as ashamed as I was pissed. No, he did _not_ get to sit this one out!

"If that's it, then you better bury me deep, because you'll be the one I come for first!" I yelled, letting everything I felt out in one, bitter threat. Anger, sorrow, fear and betrayal, it all came out in that one emotional outburst.

I could see his eyes widen ever so slightly from my threat, and I felt awful, but I couldn't let him just let this happen to me just because I tried to help everyone.

"Shit..." He groaned, letting his hand fall from Aj's shoulder, something I only just realised. And turned to look at Marlon. "Marlon, come on man, put the gu-"

"Louis!" Marlon bellowed back, quickly pointing the gun at him for a second, making my heart freeze for some reason. I watched Louis freeze and put his hands in front of him, his face one of terror. But Marlon, to my rage didn't seem to give a shit.

"She. Killed. Brody!" He growled, quickly drawing the gun back to me when he realised where it was pointing and I suddenly felt stupid for not taking the opportunity to take him out. "We can't let her walk away!"

"Yeah, fuck you too." I spit, uncaring at how venomous I sound as I stared at the maniac.

"Clem I-… Fuck." I turned and saw the conflict Louis was experiencing. I suddenly didn't know if I had made the right choice trying to convince Louis that his life-long best friend was a murdering asshole.

"I have to trust him… I jus- I just have to…." He looked down, and I once again felt awful for forcing him into this. But my anger wouldn't allow me to stay quiet.

"Brody trusted him, now look at her! she's dead!"

"You fucking take that back!" Marlon screamed at me, and I jumped back in slight fright. He really was unhinged, the overwhelming rage he had swimming around in his eyes told me all that I needed to know in that moment.

I was going to die…

He lifted the gun, all sadness leaving his face, replaced with grim determination as he lined the sight up to my head…

I just closed my eyes, and felt a tear begin to well up within as I resigned myself to this fate.

The gunshot cracked through the sky…

And everyone suffered.

(0\/0)

(Third Person P.O.V)

Marlon raised his gun, finally fed up with seeing this girl exist, breathe and speak as she tried to ruin everything he had created. He would never forgive himself for this, he knew how Louis felt about her, but he couldn't allow this bitch to compromise the safety of everyone here, his family in all ways that mattered.

And with the newfound will to do what needed to be done, he saw Clementine in the sights and pulled the trigger.

"Come on, ma-"

Whatever was going to be said was cut off as soon as the gunshot cracked through the sky. And Marlon's eyes grew…

That was Louis' voice…

"No!"

That was Clementine's voice..

And suddenly, it was like a fog had been lifted from his vision, as if the system shock just batted it all away. Everything felt clear enough that he could see what he had just done..

And when he saw what had happened…

"Louis!"

His best friend, just stood there, his face alight with shock, looking at him as if he had just grown a second head before he looked down and saw the bullet hole that tore through his chest. Already leaking precious blood that began to soak that stupid shirt he always wore.

His best friend looked up at him, pain finally beginning to show on his face…

"Marlo..n..." He choked. "What di-d you… do..."

And that was when he tumbled back, landing in Clementine's arms. The girl looked petrified, holding him and gently bringing him to the ground with an urgency. All the while, Louis began to quietly wheeze.

"Fuck! Louis!" Clementine panicked, moving the coat away from the wound and lifting the shirt up to see it. The bullet had gone clean through, but she could barely tell from the pure amount of blood he was losing.

"Hold on!" Ruby shouted, grabbing Aasim and Willy to grab whatever medical supplies they had.

"Louis!" Aj ran over, leaning over the boy, looking at the wound before looking at Clementine with fear. "You'll be fine, Clem'll help you!"

"Clem..." Louis whispered, his voice rang so quietly, lacking the energy It always had. Clem could only shake her head harshly. Placing her hands on the wound, hoping against everything that she could stifle the bleeding.

But all she could was watch that pool of red grow larger…

"You son of a bitch!" Mitch screamed, rushing Marlon and punching clean in the face, knocking the boy out before he hit the ground. "He was you best friend! You just fucking shot him!"

"Hey!" Omar, called, grabbing Mitch and yanking him away before he could do anything else. "Not now, he isn't worth it!"

"Isn't fucking worth it?" He raged, eyes alight with hatred. "He just fucking shot Louis! Louis is dying!"

"Shut up!" Clementine yelled at him, going back to fruitlessly trying to stem the blood flow as he just lightly grasped her arm…

"Cle...m..." He whispered, his face paling quickly as the rain splashed harshly against his face. "Please..."

"Please don't die Louis." Aj sniffled, unsure of what else to say.

"It's fine… I-" He coughed hard, flecks of blood staining his jaw as he tried to clear his airways. "I'll just charm my way back..."

"Save your damn strength, please." Clem ordered, unknowing of the tears falling down her face. Louis only gave her a smile…

"I'm sorry..." He strained. Getting her attention instead by grabbing her wrist. "I'm sorry… for believing him..."

"Shut up…" She didn't want to listen to this, closing her eyes and trying to pretend that this wound wasn't fatal… But she could feel the blood seep between her fingers.

Louis was dying…

And he was dying fast…

She knew it, he knew It… Everyone likely knew it besides Ruby…

That reality hit her hard, she didn't know why, he had only been in her life for two fucking days! But he had filled a hole that had been missing… or that she didn't know was there. He had been only kind to her. These past two days had been the best of her life, and that was because of him, he had somehow become a reason to enjoy the life she had…

She whimpered…

"That… face doesn't… suit you..." Louis smiled weakly, his voice losing its strength.

"Please… just hold on… Ruby has to be close to being he-"

"She won't be able to heal this..." Louis responded, his voice wavering through his own barely concealed fear… "I don't wanna die..."

"Then don't!" Aj cried. "Just don't die and you'll be fine!"

"That's… not how it works… kiddo..."

At that, the boy just laid his head on Louis' shoulder and began weeping. Making Louis' own tears fall in response, like some pre-planned routine…

"Fuck…" Clementine finally gave in, removing her hands and watching as the blood began to finally pour out from the wound. Her face contorted in pain as she watched his life drain from him… "I can't do this again…"

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault..." She cried softly, watching his face slowly move as he tried to react to her admission. "I'm so sorry… I didn't want this."

"Neither did I… But we… don't get to… choose, do we..." He gave her a wavering smile. Making her turn away… "Please… take care of yourselves… Take care of everyone else..."

"What?" She looked back, barely able to make him out…

"Everyone… They have already lost Sophie and… Minnie. They don't deserve this shit..."

"I-..." She choked on her own words. Unable to reply properly. "I'll… i'll try, Louis… I'll fucking try."

He smiled at her, likely all of his strength going into it, as it was beautiful to her… and she'd never see it again… none of them would.

"That's all I can ask…" His eyes began to droop, his fear peaking… the small remainder of his strength went into finally allowing one sob to escape him. "Thank you, Clementine… For everything..."

Clementine looked at him, watching as his face finally relaxed and his body go limp. And finally began to cry fully, grabbing Aj and holding him, realising what needed to be done next… Realising all of their anger and oppressive sadness into the sky, the thundering claps being the only thing to respond...

It was as Brody said, when he got scared he got angry. But when he was terrified, he flew into a rage. A blind rage, a rage so strong he didn't see anything around except the target of his rage. That's what he was like when he pulled that trigger, and now they all were going to pay the price.

(0\/0)

This isn't my best work, but I hope it is at least enjoyable…

-Viperhat


End file.
